Temptation Thy Name is Nanny
by SenaKD
Summary: Remus Lupin's beauitful nanny, Lucy, is becoming a greater pain then he thought when he hired her, to care for his children. Distracting to say the least. Will he keep his hands to himself or get himself in trouble? WARNING:Lemon Credit to JK for Remus.
1. Little Toys Cars

March 1 2005

Her red hair, dark crimson when wet, dripped water down over her milky shoulders, magnifying her small brown freckles, as she stood in the hall, outside the bathroom, trying not to yell at the small boy standing in front of her. "Ow, Rider! I've asked you not to leave your trucks in the hall! My feet can't take it anymore, look its broken now!"

Rider Harry Tonks, four year old, aqua, sometimes light brown haired mischief maker, just like his mother Nymphadora Tonks, stood with tears pooling in his round jade coloured eyes, as he looked at this red toy car with a missing wheel, next to it his nanny's foot with a small cut bleeding slowly. She turn into the bathroom to retrieve her wand, amongst her clothes and uttering a healing spell at the small wound, the skin sealed and returned to its natural paleness before their eyes.

Kneeling down in her towel, she tried to pull it over so is didn't reveal too much leg. "Oh... it's ok sweetie, see all better. But this is why I ask you kids not to leave your toys lying around...do you understand?" Lucy-Ann Whitlock, whispered softly to the small child, brushing his now darkening hair from his tear strained face. His hair was almost completely brown when he replied, his mother's metamorphmagus powers running strong in her children. "Yes Nanny Lucy..." Lucy smiled her heart shaped face lighting up, wiping his tears away.

"...and what else do you need to say?" Lucy asked him standing and pulling the towel more tightly around her large breasts, feeling self concision in the hall in only a towel. The small boys whispered in an even smaller voice. "I'm sorry, Nanny Lucy" looking down at his car and its wheel lying beside it. Pointing her wand at the object, she whispered, a repair spell and looked at Rider expectantly handing him his car. He smiled brightly, while his hair slowly returned to its usual aqua colour he recited "Thanks you Nanny Lucy" then ran for the other end of the house where his brothers and sisters played, leaving Lucy to call after him "you're welcome..." letting out a sigh.

"Your good with him, he can be a handful" Remus said wearily from his bedroom doorway across the hall from the bathroom. Lucy jumped she hadn't noticed him standing there. Pulling her towel tighter and backing towards her bedroom, she replied "oh Sir, I'm sorry...yer...handful" she disappeared into the room quickly closing the door behind her.

Remus sighed mentally kicking himself. He knew he shouldn't have been noticing the way water drops ran down her neck, disappearing into her cleavage. The way her small delicate hands tried her cover she long curvy legs and she bent down to chaste his son and her amazing bubble butt, hovering close to the ground. _'Stop this! Stop thinking about it! Grrr'_ he thought to himself angrily banging his head on his bedroom door as he found himself become aroused.

April 22 2005

The deep breathing of small children sleeping filled the hall of Remus Lupin's home in Norwich, England. At 11pm this Friday evening, Remus found himself standing in his doorway, looking at the doors of his sleeping children, listening to them sigh and roll over while the dreamt. He didn't really sleep anymore. Let alone dreamt, his dreams were too vivid, too painful, to let him rest for long.

Remus found this was the best time of the night, when everyone was tucked in and he could breathe again. When he could step out of his room, without a sticky four year old, clinging to his pant leg, begging for the doll their sister now had possession of or a five month old puking on his already messy clothes. He hadn't been taking good care of himself or his children. _'That's what the nanny is for...' _he thought.

Thinking of Lucy, he looked at her door, a bit further down the hall then his. It was ajar; a light flickered from a candle. A sigh from the room, made him look more intently at the crack in the door. His body willed him to creep towards the door, while his mind yelled at his body not to listen to it. _'NO! It's none of your business, don't go over there!' _But no matter what he told his body, his feet moved him quietly towards the door, another sigh slightly longer this time drew him closer still.

As he reached the crack in the door, his eyes meet the view by the flicking light, the smell of rose oil drifted from the candle towards him. He froze when he his eyes focused on what was before him. Lucy, lying on her back in her single bed beside her rose scented candle on her bedside cabinet. Remus heard her sigh again as he watched her run her hands over her silky nightie, from her barely contained breasts over her stomach and down the inside of her thigh.

_'Walk away now!' _his mind yelled uselessly trapped by his body's loneliness and longing, for this young, very attractive, red head. He drew his eyes away from her travelling hand, massaging her thighs, to that lovely soft crimson hair spilled around her head like a halo. But his attention was soon drawn back to her small hands as she lifted the lilac silk of her nightie over her hips so it rested on her pale flat tummy exposing her black lace underwear.

Remus manhood strained on his zipper as he watched her hand sliding into her knickers and clenched his teeth when she gasped as she touched herself. _'Oh shit, I shouldn't be standing here, right?' _His body finally agreed with his mind. He turned around '**crunch**' his first step meet a small red car. _'owwwwwwwww' _he scream mentally, covering his mouth with his hand. '_Shit!' _everything went quiet in the room. He bolted for his door as quickly and quietly as he could.

Listening, holding his breath, until his blood pounded in his ears. He heard her door squeak and imagined her standing at the door looking out. He heard her footsteps down the hall. _'Crap! What if she saw me!' _but her shadow under his door walked past towards the children's rooms . '_Phew, maybe she thought it was one of the children' _he was beginning to go red in the face before she walked back down the hall and he heard the '**click**' of her door closing. He let out a his breath and gasp for air once more.


	2. Little Misunderstandings

WARNING: Graphic Lemon.

22 May 2005

Remus Lupin, try as he might could not stop thinking about the women he had hired to help care for his many children. She had help during the day of course, when all the children were home. But in the evenings he was alone with her all night. The tension was thick for him like a scarf too tight around his throat. He tried not to notice her wet hair and barely contained body after her showers. He tried not to imagine her touching herself in her room just down the hall. He tried not to come home early, so he could watch her bathe the children.

He tried not to watch her tight butt as she leant down to place one of his babies in a crib and tried not to, long to want to touch it. It was all so wrong, but he wanted her and no matter how much he talked himself out of it, he still had to relieve himself after spending the night in her presence. He tried to punish himself, pinching his nipples so hard they went purple, but when he enjoyed it he was left feeling guilty for days.

On this quiet afternoon, Remus returned to his house in the middle of the day, while his youngest children were napping and the others visited their grandmother Andromeda and big brother Teddy on his birthday. Entering threw the kitchen door, he wondered if there was any leftover's in the fridge from last night's dinner, he could have for his lunch. As he open the fridge and spied the meatloaf and mash, next to the eighteen bottles lined up for his infants, he wondered if Lucy wanted some lunch.

Making his way through the living area, stepping over the toys littering the floor and was meet at the hall to the bedrooms by heavy breathing and stifled moans. _'What on earth! Has she got someone in there?' _Jealousy began to burn, surprising him; he hadn't known he liked her that much. Walking quietly down the hall he stared, her door was more than ajar.

He got more than enough of a view of Lucy's white body, bouncing up and down on a young man's. Maybe six feet tall, sweat in his dark blond hair, while he held her small waist, looking into face. He had never seen the boy before; he must have been only twenty-five and Lucy's buff boyfriend? Not that he was even aware she had one. Lucy let out a moan, covering her mouth, so it would seem, as not to wake the sleeping babies.

Remus tried to back up, but in his shock, he stumbled on his feet and the male youth glanced over at the hall, seeing Remus, he jumped and exclaimed. "Lu!" Lucy started to say "what is it bab.." but stopped when she realised he was looking into the hall. Remus had frozen the moment her lover had seen him, deer in the headlights. '_Great!'_ Turning she saw her boss's shocked face and him finally getting the use of his legs back and bolting out the front door to his left.

Remus sat on his doorstep stunned, staring out across his yard, not really seeing anything expect the jealously fuelled images running through his head of himself cursing that young man's private parts off and laughing about it. This thought scared him. He was brought back to his senses when, the young man in question, ran pass the yard, manhood intact and dressed, having gone out the way Remus had come in.

A fully clothed Lucy stepped out the front door and sat awkwardly on the step beside him. "Sir I..." she started. How old earth do you explain what just happen. Remus breath caught when she called him _Sir._ He hadn't asked her to call him that, but she seemed have noticed he liked it. 'Lucy, the kids...' he managed to gasp out. Shock gave him few words. "I'm sorry Sir, they sleep very well in the afternoon, if they had woken, I promise I would have tended them. I just thought I had time. If I ever thought you might come home when you did..." she trailed off, words failing them both. They sat in awkward silence. Saved finally from further discussing the matter, when one of the six months olds cried out. 'I better...'Lucy choked. Remus could only nod.

6 June 2005

'_Old Wizard Donald had a farm..."_ Pausing in her song, Lucy looked to each of the six; five year olds sitting with her in a circle in the living area, the kids all replied in unison "E I E I Oooo" Remus watched the children's excited faces. "And_ on that farm he had some..." _Lucy paused again and the children replied. Not so much in unison this time. Most of the children replied "_owls!" _but one, Angelique Ginny Lupin, five years old, was an opinionated little spark. Her blond hair was usually purple at the tips like she had dipped them in dye.

The tips of her hair were now bright red and her normally purple eyes, sparkled with gold, which meant she was determined. Angelique or Angie as she liked to be called was a rebel and always like to be the odd one out. Her choice of animal _"baby brother" _and another chorused of "E I E I Oooo" The other five children, dissolved into laughter at their sisters joke. Remus smiled at the group from the kitchen where he stood sipping at his tea which had gone cold while he watched.

He wished he could enjoy the children's laughter like a good father should, but it was Lucy's cleavage in her white cotton tank top, he watched as she lend forward to tickle his daughter and it was her bubble butt in her skin tight three-quarter jeans, as it rose into the air when, Angie squealed and scooted out of her reach, he watched. Remus fled the room as the sextuplets jumped on top of their nanny. "Tickle MONSTER!" Yells and excited laughing exploded after him as he shut his door behind him.

'_**Thunk'**_ the back of his head banged the door as he leant against it. _'There is something wrong with me. Yuck!' _He hated himself right now. He hated himself a lot of the time. He hated that he was hard right now. He hated he had to relieve himself or he would go mad, if he wasn't already. But he didn't want it to feel good. Pinching himself wasn't working. He felt sick, he liked it; he had to think of new ways to punish himself.

Locking his door, he went to his dresser; opening it he found his _tools_; his bottle of Fire Whisky 1876, a pair of black lace knickers and his noose. His hands shook as he picked them up. Taking them to his bed he tied the noose to the head-board and took a long drink from his bottle. It burned his throat but he didn't cough, he was used to it, it was a relief.

With his Dutch courage, he slipped out of his pants and lay down on the bed, fitting the noose around his neck. Tightening it he wiggled down in the bed until it pulled roughly and slightly painfully at his neck. Placing the lace, over himself, he grabbed his manhood he began. _'I'm sick' _he thought to himself.

A/N _please review! Thanks. Awww poor Remy!_


	3. Little Accidents

_A/N: Long Live Remus Lupin! I do not own Harry Potter. Blessed Be J.K._

June 11 2005

You could pretty much guarantee, that every morning before the helpers arrived for the day that Remus Lupin would hear each of his children begin to wake, he would hear his babies being to stir and fuss. He would hear the six year olds yawn and whisper to one another. But the noise that made him unable to breathe was the sound running water from the bathroom, where Miss Lucy-Ann Whitlock, showered at the same time every morning.

More or Less he avoided the hall like the plague at this time. But this morning he stood holding his breath in front of the door that leads to the bathroom and his naked nanny. He imagined the water running hot, over her white skin turning it pink. He bit his tongue when he imagined the suds caressing her large breast and tight tummy.

His hand hesitated on the handle. How many times had he longed to walk into that room? As he talked himself out of it once again and turned away. He was met by three pairs of pale orange eyes, watching him curiously. Sometimes he wondered if they knew who he was. "Rainie _peeed _Daddy_!_" Crystal Hermione Lupin exclaimed, her pale orange, almost yellow eyes wide, the only one that seemed to call him Daddy out of the six.

She looked so much like her mother, it made his heart ache. Crystal's hair, bubblegum pink, sat at different lengths around her little face, thanks to her sister Rosie. Rosemary Evelyn Lupin, fancied herself, the hair dresser of the family. She watched him cautiously with big blue eyes, a vivid orange ring around her irises. Her miss-matched length hair, lime green, was messy in the back from the night's sleep. Remus sighed at the prospect of his son's wet bed in the room beyond.

"Come." ordered the bossiest of the children, youngest of the set, born this day, six years ago and third, staring face, watching him. Elsbeth Mardea Lupin, a pretty blonde, that never had bed hair. She was a girly girl; she always wore pink robes, a sparkling crown atop her head and magical fairy wings flapping slowly on her back, sprinkling glitter over the hardwood floor. Her eyes were more completely orange, then the others, dark orange like a tiger, flecked with gold.

His heart broke a little more as he remembered the birth of his sextuplets; Elsbeth had her own day, last of the six to be born over three, very long days. She just hadn't been ready to come out. The contractions stopped after the first five, her heart beat normal, she seemed happy to stay another thirty hours thus getting her own birthday. They had celebrated the sextuplet's birthdays together every year since their birth; on the 10th, the day the first three had been born, just before midnight, it had seemed easier. But looking at his newly six year old daughter he felt like he saw her aging before his eyes.

The three marched into the untidy room, Remus quickly knocked on the door of the bathroom to hurry his nanny, not wanting to have to deal with this at all. When she didn't reply he reluctantly followed the short people into the room, wading his way through the stuffed animals and broken toys. Silence fell as he entered; it was rare their father had come into the bedroom anymore. Six pairs of eyes watched him.

One set of eyes belonging to; Raine, standing next to his bed with a large wet patch in the middle, in his wet footsie pyjamas. Andrew Raine Lupin, nick named Rainie or Raine. He stared at his father he had expected his sisters would return with their mild mannered nanny, not their brooding father. His lip quivered. "No..." Remus began, holding up his hands but it started. The child burst into tears. Grinding his teeth, he took a deep breath. _'I can do this!' _stepping forward slowly, he picked the sobbing child up, under the arms and holding him at arm's length, he waded his way back through the toys to the door. '_Now's a good a time as ever to walk in on her...NO bad thoughts' _The water had stopped running and by the time he got to the door, his usually violet haired son's head, was topped with jet black tangles, his son was in full tantrum mode.

Raine kicked Remus, the walls in the hall and the bathroom door as they reached it, it flew open, revealing a complete nude young women stepping out of the tub. Lucy squealed. Grabbing her towel from the rack, she tried covering herself. "Oh! I'm sorry" Remus stammered not looking away nearly as fast as he should have, gaining a full view. "I *_sob*_ Peee'd!" Raine wailed at his a nanny hanging from his father's arms.

Just then the door bell rang. It must have been the other carers. '_Thank you God!' _Remus thought raising his eyes to the ceiling. "I'll get it!" he yelled back to the bathroom, running for the front door, after dumping his son in front of Lucy and making a hasty retreat to let the reinforcements in, the day-time nannies and helpers. They walked into chaos, screaming six year olds and wet beds, naked nannies and a frazzled father.

Making a break for his room, he locked the door behind him as he so often did. _'I'm not going to work today' _He went to his dresser drawers, finding his Fire whisker and the two sided dagger he had added to his tools. He undid the top of the bottle and put it to his lips, while picking up the knife steadily at the same time and wrapping his hand around the sharp blade and squeezed the blade hard enough to cut into palm and fingers, while drinking deeply from his bottle at the same time.

The blade **'clinked' **as it hit the bottom of the draw, when he let go, his blood dripped down his fingers as he pulled his hand out of the draw and held it close to his chest, stringing. Taking another swig, he replaced the bottle in the draw and went to his bed, climbing in and crawling into a ball under the blankets. He slept. Waking sometime during the late evening, when he could wash, hand in the bathroom without anyone seeing him. Lost.

_A/N: __Please review!_


	4. Little Disasters

October 21 2005

"NANNY LUCY!" Several kids yelled in unison, to their nanny. She was busy changing a nappy in the baby's bedroom on a change table beside the door. Three, six year olds, came running down the hall from the living room. Lucy-Ann Whitlock's heart sank. A fourth, six year old, dragged his younger sister by the armpits after them, her little feet dragging on the ground. Lucy stuck her head out the door of the room, one hand on an infant's tummy, to stop her from rolling in her own pooy nappy to see what the other children were into now.

"STOP!" One loud command and the children froze."Andrew Raine Lupin! Very gently! Put Ella down, she can make her own way, I've have told you that!" Not as gently as she would have liked, he let his sister down onto the ground her arms went ***thud* **as they hit the ground and she grumbled but turned around and started crawling down the hall. Ella Christine Tonks, eleven month old, daughter of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Luckily Ella was a relaxed baby, which was good considering, how many siblings she was growing up with. Ella watched intently with big pale pink baby eyes, what little hair she have she had, tied with a bow, a little blueberry coloured tuff atop her head. "Ella 'n' JoJo, knocked over the washing..." Rosemary Lupin tattletaled on her baby siblings. "Yeahaaa" recited the other three children standing in the hall. Lucy could only _sigh._

"All right everyone just, give me a minute, to..." she trailed off as the kids had already run back into the living area. Ella following in, her older siblings, heavy gum-booted and plastic heeled wake. Her little tuff bobbing. Another little girl crawled over Lucy's feet as she returned to changing Keira's bum. Keria Marielle Tonks or Kei's blue eyes with their two tiny purple rings around each iris watched Lucy's face as she fastened her nappy and pulled her tights up over it.

"daaa" Keria said. Her similarly tied tuff of cream hair, bobbed when she leaned down, to where her sister had made it over her nanny's feet and out the door. "Are you gonna go join the mischief, Becca?" she asked the little girl, while putting Keria down on the ground. Rebecca Katherine Tonks, turn in a sitting position and gave Lucy a cheeky smile, her sunflower yellow eyes lit up, she quickly turn around again and crawled as fast as she could, down the hall. Lucy grinned at her equally cute, green and red tuff that reminded her of Christmas, hanging lopsided because she had removed the little tie.

"Of you go Kei; I gotta get your brothers" not really bothered about whether, she followed her sister or not, she turned back to the cribs and sighed. The afternoon helper called in sick and the morning helper couldn't stay past 4pm, so Lucy was left with the monumental task of handling the kids on her own. Mr Lupin hadn't come out of his room since lunch when his son, Melly had thrown the contents of his mushy vegetables in his father's lap. He had over-reacted if you asked her.

Malcolm David Tonks or Melly, had light brown hair and normal honey brown coloured eyes. The only child in the bunch that didn't show his metamorphmagus, in coloured hair and eyes. He sometimes however had extra long earlobes or arms, like when he wanted to dump his lunch in his father lap or when he wanted to pull one of his sibling's hair from across the room. He was a rat-bag, to be sure. He'd be no-end of trouble for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they got him in ten years or so.

Melly and his brother Jamie watched her, standing up in their cribs. Lucy lifted Melly and smelled his nappy. "You smell alright" She told him placing him on the ground "Off you go Melly. Alrighty Jaime, what do you have in your pants?" She asked the second wee boy, lifting him out of the bed, she crunched up her face, finding she didn't need to get her nose anywhere near his nappy to know, he needed to be changed. James Thomus Lupin, crunch his own face, copying his nanny.

"Cheeky, yes that's right, you have a stinky bum" she laughed at the small boy's face, trying to flatten the black streaked, pale blue mess atop his head. He giggled as she tickled under his chin. His dark purple, almost black eyes shone with glee. As quickly as she could while holding her breath, she changed his nappy, trying her hardest not to smell it and replaced it with a clean one.

Turning around she noticed Kei and Melly had started making their way, down the hall to the chaos in the living area. Kei lagged behind, so Lucy stooped to pick her up, in her another arm as she passed, carrying Jamie. She steeled herself and walked into the living area. Gasping at the mess and trying not to lose her cool.

Placing the babies in her arms down, she closed her eyes and counted to ten and opened them again, it didn't help. The mess was still there, the washing she had spend hours, sorting and folding, was spread all over the floor like a rug, stacked up in piles next to the couches for jumping on and hanging for the ceiling fans and bookcases that surrounded the room.

"No No NO NO!" Lucy exclaimed trying not to cry with tiredness and frustration in front of the children. "I doubt the babies did this all on their own, who else did helped?" she asked looking pointedly at the six year olds. Each child pointed both at a baby sibling and a sextuplet brother or sisters, with both arms out. Six innocent looking faces looked at her.

"No! Bedroom, now! Or I'm waking your father!" she threaten the six. All but one of the sextuplets ran for hall, their fear of their father was strong. Which she didn't blame them for, he could be a little intimidating sometimes. Angie stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Angelique Ginny Lupin, get in your room!" giving the little girl an _'If looks could kill' _kind of look. With one last ditch effort she said "but..." Angie hung her head in defeat and stomped out of the room, pushing the last pile of clothes still folded over, so it landed on her baby sister Dora, on her way out.

"ANGIE!" Lucy snapped at the retreating back of the little girl, while rushing to rummage, for the baby, in the clean washing. Dora Marie Tonks, the only one of the babies Remus had named himself, taking a liking to her, he had taken her home from the hospital the first night, unlike the other children, which had be split up between friends and family for a while. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she prepared to scream.

Lucy quickly picked her up, one of the children crying usually set of a few more off, out of sympathy or jealously and that was the last thing she needed. Dora rested her head in her nannies neck and sobbed, soothed by having her, rose-pink hair, pet gently. Practice had taught, Lucy what soothed each of the children best. Sighing she sat down on the couch and looked the mess with dismay.

The older children had blamed Ella and JoJo, looking around she found the accused brother and gasped. "JOJO!" she yelped and quickly put the now soothed, Dora down on the ground, where she began to grumble, but she had to help the little boy. John William Lupin looked up at her with green, purple poka-dot eyes, from under one of the white washing baskets. Lucy fumed as she removed the heavy book, one or two of his older siblings had placed on top, to stop him from escaping.

Lucy cradled him, giving herself comfort more than the child, she was reaching her limits. Sitting on the ground she held him and stoking his electric blue hair. The babies gathered around their nanny, as if they knew she was upset. A small hand touched her face and she opened her eyes, unaware she had closed them and looked into the small concerned face of Anna. She was a wise little girl and very caring.

Annabel Louise Tonks watched her with silver-grey eyes, pensive. The look was wise beyond her years, an old soul looked out from the small golden haired girl. Her hair shimmered in the light as she released the wiggling JoJo and cuddled the little girl. Her brother Mattie thought it was time he got a cuddle too. He climbed on Lucy's other out-stretched leg. She swallowed at the lump forming in her throat, touching his small back. She loved the children so much sometimes, it hurt her to think she was the closest thing to a mother these children had.

Matthew Dante Tonks, last born son out of the Nonuplets born last November. His smiling amethyst coloured eyes, making her smile despite herself. She hugged him closer, placing a kiss on the top of his cobalt blue haired head. A tear finally escaping her tired eyes, this was going to be a long night.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Little Temptations

_WARNING: Graphic Lemon!_

October 22 2005

Lucy-Ann Whitlock looked at the clock, after she'd finished putting a pile of washing away, as quietly as she could into the draws of the children's bedroom while they slept. 12:14am it had taken many hours to clear the mess the children had created in the living room with the clean clothes. The only pile left belonged to Mr. Remus Lupin, father to the fifteen children in her care.

Longing to climb into her bed, she brought the last washing basket and placed it in front of her bosses door and as she did she heard an odd ***thud* **from behind the door. '_Maybe he is still awake and I can, avoid leaving this to the mercy of the children when they wake up' _Lucy knocked quietly on the door, it moved a little. _'Not locked?' _Lucy thought. His door was usually locked whenever he was in there.

The only time she had been inside was; while he was at work to collect his washing, but never while he was in there. She hesitated. '_If he isn't awake, maybe I could just tuck it in the door.'_ "Sir?" Lucy whispered once more pushing the door ever so slightly. Through the small crack she whispered again. "Sir?" '_He must be asleep' _she decided picking up the basket.

She pushed on the door a little more. Enough to fit the basket in on the floor next to the door, looking up as she stepped back, she did a double take and covered her mouth to control the gasp. By the light of a single candle she stared at her bosses naked form spread out on the bed with what appeared to be black lace, the only thing covering his manhood. Her lace knickers! She noticed with shock. _'That's where they went.'_

Lucy didn't know whether to feel, disgusted or flattered. Once she got over the shock, she noticed the empty bottle of Fire Whisky on the floor. That must have been the sound she'd heard, as it fell, hitting the ground beside the bed. Next she noticed the loose rope hanging around his neck.

'_What on earth?' _Lucy thought slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. "Sir?" she asked, more concerned now, as she approached the bed_. _The naked man didn't move, as she reached out and touched his shoulder gently and then lifted the rope from around his neck. The red welts around his throat, looked sore and in-flamed. She hadn't noticed them before, how often did he do this? she wondered.

No wanting to hurt his sore neck by touching, she bit her lip as she tried find his pulse.' _If he's dead it won't hurt him.' _She shuddered at the thought. A slow but strong beat, throbbed against her fingers and she let out a sigh of relieve, she sat down on the bed, next to him, kicking herself mentally as he finally moved. Reaching his hand out, he touched her hair gently, then rested his hand on the bed beside her leg.

Lucy scooted out, from his reach and picked up the bottle of the floor and replaced the lid. As she did so, the bottle magically refilled with the warm golden liquid. Few wizards could afford a refilling bottle of whisky, it must have cost a fortune or maybe it had been a gift. Placing the bottle down next to the bed she looked over her boss's naked form again.

From his messy mousy brown hair resting on the green silk pillow, to his tired, worn face slack in peaceful sleep, unaware his employee was watching him. Her eyes travelled over his sore red throat to his bare chest, his nipples standing out with small purple bruises around them, an old claw mark marred his pale form running from between his nipples down his stomach, his hollow tummy rose and fell ever so slightly, it was clear he hadn't been eating enough. Finally her eyes followed the outline of his pubic bone, noticing that her lace panties clung to the light brown hairs.

Her curiosity peaked, as she contemplated retrieving her underwear. '_I wonder what...No...' _She chaste herself, god knows he'd seen her naked often an enough. Hovering over his manhood, she contemplated how to go about removing them; if or when she decided it was a good idea. With a goofy grin, she pulled her wand from her waist band and summoned a wet hand towel.

Hesitating a moment longer, she pressed the wet towel to the hairs, that held her knickers captive glued with his semen. She quickly looked to his face as he stirred a little and froze, but he didn't wake. Breathing out slowly, she continued to remove the black lace. Lucy tried to repress the giggle forming in her throat as she watched him becoming aroused at her touch. It surely must have been ages since he had been touched by a woman.

By the time she had exposed him, he was hard. And Lucy found herself getting wet and she hovered over his hardened member. The fact she had caused it, turning her on more and more. She was fully aware, she should have pulled a blanket over him when she found out he was alive and left then, but she couldn't help it, when she rubbed the wet towel over his cock, whipping away the sickly mess.

He sighed in his sleep and she froze again, this was crazy and wrong she knew, then why couldn't she stop herself, taking him in her hand admiring the width, imagining what it would feel like for him to fill her with it. Her nipples hardened under her pale yellow T-shirt, at the thought of it.

Throwing caution to the wind she dropped the wet cloth to the floor and brought her full lips to his glistening head and licked before taking it into her mouth deeply, moaning onto his cock. The reaction; Remus woke sleepily sighing with pleasure. He cursed his vivid imagination, assuming the pleasant mirage of his young nanny sucking his wood was a dream. He groaned, as he began to realise it feeling more and more real by the second as he woke up more fully. He watched her with fuzzy eyes as she came up for air and looked him in the face and realised he was awake.

Eyes wide she jumped up. "I'm sorry..Sir...I just.." she stammered lost for words, deer in the headlights rooted to the spot next to his bed. Staring at her confused, he realised this wasn't just one of his fantasies. With this he too jumped out the other side of the bed.

Looking down realising his hard-on, he quickly found his pants and pulled them on blushing "No, don't...It's..." He squeaked trying to talk with his injured throat. His eye widened with shame and raised his hand to his throat realising how she must have found him. "I brought you, your washing, I thought you might be dead...when you were ok...I...I didn't...I should have...I should..." Lucy blurted out, staring at the ruined panties on the ground and then walking towards the door.

Remus followed her gazed and took a step forward as she tried to leave. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I messed up" he coughed and continued "I understand if you wish to find other employment..." Sighing she replied "Sir... it was me, you found...you know...do you want me to leave?" she trailed off awkwardly, blushing not looking him in the face.

Remus took another step forward partly blocking her exit "Of course not, you're the best thing this happened to this family...since before" he stopped shaking his head as if to remove the thought. Lucy breathed slowly, standing in arms reach of him, her eyes following the scar, down his quickly rising and falling chest. "I understand you're lonely..." she told him, reaching out that arms length, running her fingers down the scar until it rested on the top of his black dress pants.

He gasped and threw caution to the wind, grabbing the bottom of her T-shirt and lifting it over her head, she had her bra undone before she realised what was going on, causing her own gasp to escape her lips. He was pulling on her blue-jeans tops while sucking on her left nipple. Enjoying the sensation, her head back she grabbed a handful of his mousy hair.

As suddenly as he has begun, he was gone, goosebumps rose over her skin, her large breasts bare, her pink nipples hard. Turning from the door, she watched him taking the bottle of fire whisky from the bedside table, taking a long drink. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his face in his one of his hands, hugging the bottle to his bare chest.

"Sir? Did I do something wrong?" she whispered hugging herself against the chill in the room, slowly stepping towards him. Quickly he looked up, put his hand out to stop her coming any closer. "No" he dropped his hand when she stopped approaching him, her face showing hurt. "No...It's just...I killed my wife!" a tear escaped his tired eyes and he rubbed his sore throat.

Lucy closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of him. "That wasn't your fault...the shock..." He sighed, looking at her, he whispered in earnest "I should have kept it in my pants" Lucy reached out to touch his face "You never could, have known, after the sextuplets..." Remus jumped up from the bed avoiding her touch and stopped, staring out his bedroom window at nothing in particular.

"I should have just kept it in my pants" He repeated "Humans aren't meant to carry litters, I'm a monster!" His head resting on the window pane he visibly sob, letting out a groaned as she tried to come closer again. Instead of running from her, he took another drink from the bottle in his hand, his life line. His knees gave out as she touched the small of his back.

He sobbed and took another drink, kneeling on the floor. Leaning down to the distort man's ear she whispered into it, running her hand over his shoulders. He swallowed and hesitated only a moment longer, with in the blink of an eye he had her lying on the bed, kissing her breasts eagerly, and rubbing his face against them like a cat. The amber liquid in the bottle of whiskey sloshing, from where he had put it down roughly in haste on the bedside table.

Making his way down he panted kisses on her nipples, ribs, stomach, then helped her wiggle out of her jeans. Kissing the red lace revealed. He groaned, he could smell her, running one finger down the lace he felt her wetness and sighed with happiness. Pulling the lace aside he buried his face in her engorged sex. She let out a gasp at the fast movement then moaned as he began lapping at her greedily.

He had dreamt of doing his so many times before, since the young vixen had come to live with them. Lucy began shuddering and pulled Remus up by his hair, trying disparately to remove his woollen dress pants, his cock strained against the zip longingly, taking his rock hard member in her hand she whispered a command. "Restrain me!" Grinning he grabbed the whisky again and drank, then offered it to the young girl.

After draining the rest, Lucy put the bottle aside and let Remus bind her arms above her head with his rope still attached to the bed head. Her throat and loins burned with fire and her eyes blurred as the whisky hit her bloodstream. Lucy watched; her legs rise above her head and felt the tip of his penis rub against her tight _back' _opening. Gritting her teeth she groaned with pain and pleasure as he fill her, while rubbing her clit with his fingers.

And so night after night, Remus continued to _relieve_ his grief over his wife's death during the birth of his nine babies, in his young employee. They would finish a bottle of whisky and fall asleep in each other's arms. Until morning came and there were nappies to change and mouths to feed, bodies to clothe and lessons to teach, more nappies to change and more mouths to feed, toys to trip over, wet beds to change, children to be bathed and house work to be done, bottles to be given, blankets and bears to be found, bedtime stories and good night kisses, Then finally Fire Whisky, sex and peaceful sleep at last.

_A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I've had a really bad day! Reviews would make me feel better! Thanks. Hope you like this short story, stay tuned for more exciting looks, into the lives of our fave Harry Potter friends! Blessed Be J.K Rowling_


End file.
